cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Alderamin Battle
Synopsis Alderamin Battle is a recurring character in My Enigma, the brother of Orion, and the uncle of Blaine and Drake. History Alderamin is six years younger than his brother, brought into the world as a miracle child; initially his birth was overdue and he wasn't expected to make it. Ever since early on he was grateful for his birth. Unfortunately due to being born into a dysfunctional and fiery family, arguments erupted from the littlest things and he always stayed out of them. As he grew up he was very cautious on who to trust, seeing as his family was so dysfunctional due to his parents genetic combination. Frequently he was saved by his brother from being bullied, and once attending Enigmatic Academy at the age of 14 he begun to realize how to use his abilities. And later he was near invincible to bullies. But he never abused his power and instead respectively decided to tell an adult, frequently called a coward for his ideals. After he graduated Enigma Academy at the age of 18 he was called back a year later to teach; seeing as he is a near perfect adult figure. Mysteriously the school was attacked by a villain and his class was nearly killed, saved by being spared. Responsible for not training them properly Alderamin felt guilt, but he was not blamed by anyone other than himself. He continues to teach at the school, but with multiple insecurities. Personality Alderamin is a honest individual with a sense of pride, never feeling superior to anyone and in fact willing to listen to anyone's arguments. Moreover he is very intelligent and has a keen thought process, hence he likely overpowers in wiseness. He is also very modest, taken aback by feelings of sincerity or gratitude, feeling he doesn't deserve it. Appearance Unlike his brother, Alderamin has perfectly white sclera with beady yellow pupils. He also has a very unique appearance, his hair long and red and frequently tied back into a sleek bun. He also wears a close-fitting shiny crimson coat, open to expose a black v-neck top. And on the lower portion of his body he dons maroon-colored pants, with bulky intricate boots customized to withstand stepping in magma. Enigma • Magmatic Supremo • Alderamin's body produces infernal heat and stores it within, hence he is near invulnerable to heat and overall any type of harmful warm substance. However when met with the opposite (coldness) his magma will be likelier to falter from inside his body. Over time the heat morphs into lava or magma, and once it is at that length he will be able to release it from his body as a volcanic superheated substance. If he does not have a reasonable amount of magma stored, only small particles of flames will release from his body. The magma itself is hot with such intensity to burn straight through virtually anything. If embedded with enigmatic energy he can alter the range or intensity of his magma. It has been revealed that Alderamin can garner the heat inside his body into his lungs, then breathe out a devastatingly hot breath, but this is seemingly more dangerous to him and risks burning himself, albeit it seems impossible for him to harm himself with his own power. However he has established this ability to the point of being able to move his magma through his body and into a central location; most commonly his fingers dripping with the substance.